gaster's truth
by Gh0zt1y-g1itch
Summary: Gaster's past Is shown through his eyes as he finds himself in some insane form of his own science, adding magic to his list of things to explain. follow his journey through the explanation of quantum mechanics.


Everything is finite. There is always something powering another thing. For living things it was chemical energy gained within food. The food got it from the plant and the plant got it from the sun. The sun got it from the combining of atoms, the atoms from electrons and electrons from the string it was comprised of. But what was the driving force, Gaster wondered. What causes gravity to pull and, in some extreme cases, push? What holds the bonds of atoms together? The current explanation said it was electronic attraction, which, he believed, was correct in a sense. But what was the physical force?

Gaster looked up from his hard work. It had been a long day and quantum mechanics is very difficult to work through. Others thought that his work was only for a madman, but to Gaster it all made sense and worked well like a greased machine with and intangible amount of gears. His work station was a cluttered mess as compared to those he worked with. All of the others had nice orderly workspace, but to him the only thing needing to be organized were his thoughts. Scrambled papers full with almost unreadable chicken scratch littered his desk and seemingly bled onto the floor beside the desk. The desk itself had writing all over it, math being the only thing written there. He would shove papers out of the way just to write on something consistent.

As he stood he took a look at his hands that were now stained with ink. The ink would soon fade though. It was erasable ink, so with heat, it would fade. Gaster drew a long breath before turning about in the workshop and started to head home. He worked on a collage campus that stretched and spread like a giant spider web. His class room was near the door to the courtyard, which was next to the parking lot. Walking out in the courtyard, he saw that it was pitch black. Not even the moon was out that night. The outside lights were off in the courtyard and in the parking lot. Somehow, the campus must have experienced a black out. But there was no lightning storms predicted for tonight. There wasn't even clouds in the sky. So why did the lights in his workshop work? Gaster shook it off. His life was full of these strange anomalies. It wasn't abnormal for him to experience strange events. Lucky for the school, he could work electrical systems.

Gaster sauntered over to the main building and opened the door with his set of keys. Because he was a professor, Gaster had certain things given to him in order to work late at night. Fortunate, he supposed. When the door opened he walked right in, not even the least bit worried about what could be hiding in the dark. Gaster exited the lobby and walked down some corridors, successfully navigating his way through the dark. Finally he found the staircase that led to the basement. It was a long walk down, some 3,000 steps. In addition, there was no elevator. They didn't have the space. Plus, those things were expensive. For new technology that was understandable. Finally his foot hit the cold pavement below. He flicked a lit switch after searching for few minutes and a short hallway light up. There were three doors that he could see. There was the electrical system, a closet full of stuff they no longer used, and his old workroom. He smiled fondly. His work was misunderstood and his superiors thought it a fool's errand. He was promptly moved when he explained the phenomena of not only the double slit experiment, but quantum locked a superconductor for the first time. Of course, all the credit was given to someone else.

Gaster opened the door to the electrical system and peered in. the large backup generator was on and sparking. He was confused. The only thing that was on that he knew was the lights of the hallway that he had turned on. Looking over at the transformer he noticed that the input wires from the electric company was not only burnt to cinders, it had shriveled to the point that it detached. The wires themselves were at least 5 feet in diameter. He squinted at what seemed to be wires that went into the ground and was pulled taught. That wire wasn't strong enough to run a small household, yet it appeared undamaged by whatever caused the input wire to fry. He crouched down to get a closer look, feeling it in his fingers. There was no flow of power yet there seemed to be a natural buzz among its elements. He stood again. Off to his left, he heard the scampering of feet. Taking that to mean a mouse ran by, he walked out to the hallway just in time for his old workroom door to slam.

Gaster's heart skipped a beat. This raised a lot of questions, all of which could be answered if he opened the door. Gaster was never one for fear, so he opened the door. There was a long pause where nothing happened so he stepped inside. The room was pitch black and expansive. The room was now full of monitor screens and worn down computers with one lone work station in the corner. Gaster peered around. There was another sound of scampering and a loud slam in the corner to the right of the door. His head turned abruptly towards the sound. Step after stretched step took him closer to the source. He felt colder after every step he took, his breath stretched in front of him. Looking down at the corner and saw a ventilating grate. It was always covered before when he worked here. But what slammed? He turned and the grate opened. Looking over his shoulder he had just enough time to spot five eyes and two hands grab his foot tightly, pulling him into the small grate, warping the hole as it pulled.


End file.
